


Worlds Apart

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia





	Worlds Apart

He was the most well known person in the school.

 

She was the one who lurked in the shadows, unseen.

 

She watched him from afar, marveling at his grace and smiling at his antics.

 

He glanced from the brunet cheerleader sitting on his lap to the girl who stood in the corner, for a moment their eyes met and she ducked into a crowd of students.

 

He looked into the crowd, trying to decipher her face among the sea of others.

 

She looked back and saw his eyes bouncing from person to person, eventually drawn back into conversation with the other populars at his table.

 

She kept her eyes down and moved through the crowd toward the front entrance.

 

He kept his eyes in the crowd, looking for the mysterious girl who had captivated his mind.

 

The school day ended,

 

All students exited the building, some standing against walls, others sitting in the grass.

 

She stood with her hood up, latest book clenched to her chest as she waited for her ride.

 

He walked with confidence, his arm around the brunet cheerleader as he walked the grounds with his group.

 

She saw him, from across the grass, she looked into his bright hazel eyes.

 

He saw her, from where he stood, her face hidden by her hood but he could still make out distinct e/c eyes.

 

She took in a shuddering breath, looked away and waited.

 

He continued to look, taking his arm from the cheerleader and made his way across the field.

 

Her car pulled into the school zone, she opened the door and looked back to see him halfway across the field, she got in and closed the door, willing herself not to look back.

 

He saw her get into the car, he stood as he watched the car pulling out and disappearing into the frenzy of after school traffic.

 

She thought about him as she lay awake in bed, of how he looked straight through her, not looking _at_ her, she yearned to have the courage to talk to him.

 

He thought about her as he sat in the shit hotel room cleaning guns with his dad and big brother, of how she seemed to avoid his gaze, when he wanted to look at her, talk to her.

 

They looked out the window to the same sky and thought about one another.

 

Both worlds apart.


End file.
